Madrinos Mágicos
by minus1
Summary: XDDDD Mi primer fic de humor. Averigüen como le va a Kimmy, una dulce de niña de 10 años que vive desolada y sin amor.....
1. Presentación

Basado en una historia irreal.  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: Buenos días público de , mi nombre es Narrachin Gaderas, y soy el narrador de esta historia, la historia de una niña llamada Kimmy que al ser acosada por su perro y ser indiferente hacia su tarados padres, es ayudada por un lejano mundo mágico debajo de las coladeras de la ciudad ''GUEIS NOTA LOUED'' en el valle de México que se dedica a repartir pizzas [El martes 2x1] hawaiana y de jamón y también a dar misiones a la ASMIAACNASPSPSAASMIAACNASPSP [Asociación de Seres Mágicos con la Intención de Ayudar A Ciertos Niños Acosados Sexualmente Por Su Perro que Solicitan la Ayuda de la Asociación de Seres Mágicos........y así hasta el infinito] .....¿En qué iba? A sí. Ésta asociación le brinda sus dos mejores agentes: Mosco y Banda, son los llamados MADRINOS MÁGICOS  
  
(Aparece un ser mágico con el cabello verde, tiene una gran cabeza y unos ojos del mismo color del pelo, tiene una varita mágica en la mano)  
  
Ser mágico con el cabello verde, gran cabeza y ojos del mismo color del cabello, que por cierto, es verde: ¡¡¡¡XD YO SOY MOSCO!!!!!  
  
(A su lado aparece un ser mágico con igual forma excepto por su cabello que es rosado y risado; en otras palabras, que da mucha risa )  
  
Otro ser mágico con el cabello rosado risado: ¡¡¡¡¡XDDDDD Y YO SOY BANDA!!!!  
  
Ambos seres mágicos con cabello, uno verde y el otro.....Ah! Olvídenlo!: ¡Y SOMOS TUS MADRINOS MÁGICOS!  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: (Al parecer han aparecido en un pasillo vacío con muchas puertas, una da al antro y la otra da a cierta prisión donde se les obliga a los prisioneros a auto-complacerse......)  
  
........................................................................................(Sonido del viento, una basura pasa volando.......................)  
  
BANDA: Al parecer nos equivocamos de salón......  
  
MOSCO: ¡Mira, un papelito....!(Se refiere a la basurita)  
  
BANDA: ....Sabía que debí haber dado esa vuelta a la izquierda......  
  
MOSCO: ¡Y vuela!(El papelito)  
  
BANDA: ¿Por qué siempre se me olvida esa vuelta a la izquierda....?  
  
MOSCO: ¡Apuesto a que puedo verlo más de cerca......................... AAAAAHHHH MI OJO!!!!  
  
BANDA: .......¡YA CÀLLATE Y DÈJAME CONCENTRARME!  
  
MOSCO: .....¡MI OJOOOOO TOX!  
  
BANDA: (Con cara amenazadora) calla.......  
  
MOSCO: (Con el ojo hinchado a más no poder y llorando) ToT pero es que....  
  
BANDA: Calla...........  
  
MOSCO: Mi ojo...mi ojo...(cara de perrito triste)  
  
BANDA: ¡YA CÀLLATE! ¡De por sí es tu culpa que nos hayamos perdido; siempre te pones chueco, si vamos a un lado te desvías, hasta en la cama, ya ves que siempre desvías un poco a la izquierda la ver......(Mosco hace aparecer una placa de metal mágicamente sobre la boca de Banda)  
  
MOSCO: (Chorreando de sudor) .....OO je je....¿qué ibas a decir linda?  
  
BANDA: (se quita la placa de metal) ¬¬U nada.  
  
MOSCO: UXD Gracias preciosa....  
  
BANDA: Haz algo productivo y ayúdame a buscar en el mapa la dirección del niño.  
  
MOSCO: (Todavía con sudor en la frente)¿Como decías que se llamaba?  
  
BANDA: Kimmy  
  
MOSCO: Ah, entonces es niña  
  
BANDA: No, se cambio el sexo hace unos meses  
  
MOSCO: Ahhhh  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: O.o  
  
BANDA: ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?  
  
MOSCO: Ta güeno, ta güeno, ahí voy  
  
(Banda saca un mapa misterioso de su cabello misterioso cabello rosado que da risa.......lo sé, me callaré)  
  
BANDA: (Señalando una casa con una enorme ''X'') Lo sabía! Era en la calle ''Chile'' esquina con ''Tomate'' cerca de la avenida ''Carbón''; No en la calle ''chinga'' esquina con ''tu madre'' cerca de la avenida ''cabrón''  
  
MOSCO: ¬¬.  
  
BANDA: O.o ¿Qué?  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: (Y así nuestros queridos seres mágicos se aventuraron hacia la casa chile, esquina con tomate, cerca de la avenida... . PÙBLICO DE FANFICTION: ¡YA CÀLLATE!...¡AVENTÉMOSLE JITOMANTES!  
  
SEÑORA OCULTA ENTRE EL PÙBLICO: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
PÙBLICO DE FANFICTION: O.o????  
  
MOSCO: Por qué no?  
  
SEÑORA OCULTA ENTRE EL PÙBLICO: Por que en '' [1]Comercial Mexicana'' las ofertas las ponemos nosotras, y las [2] tunas con espinas y los nopales están al 3x2, es decir, compra 2 y llévate 1 más grande y espinoso!  
  
PÙBLICO DE FANFICTION: Vaya, y yo viendo este estúpido show, mejor me voy a ''Comercial Mexicana''.  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: -.-U (2 minutos después)  
  
PÙBLICO DE FANFICTION: YA VOLVIMOS CON LAS TUNAS!  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: O.OU (Le avientan 117 tunas)  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MI CARA!. Fin.  
  
1 Comercial Mexicana es una cadena de supermercados en México y este Julio tiene para ti las mejores ofertas.  
  
2 Las tunas y los nopales son frutas típicas de México, tienen un dulce sabor pero hay que pelarlas ya que si no tu cuerpo se llenara de espinas, agonizaras por 20 minutos deseando morir y después de eso quedarás paralítico por 2 días, te dará cáncer, toda tu familia se irá y morirás viejo y abandonado en oscuro rincón de un baño público  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: O.O  
  
Fin. 


	2. Verdades

Basado en una historia irreal.  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: (Carraspea) Ejem, ejem, buen día público de fanfiction y bienvendidos sean todos a este 2º capítulo de los Madrinos Mágicos.  
  
(De pronto se rompe la pared de la derecha del escenario y aparece Mosco con una sonrisa de estúpido  
  
MOSCO: TARÀAANN!!  
  
(Sonido del viento, un grillo se escucha a lo lejos).................  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: Ejem, ¬¬U todavía no....  
  
MOSCO: (Sonriendo estúpidamente) Todavía no qué?  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: Ímbécil, todavía pregunta (Se dirige al público) Permítanme un momento...(Se cierra telón)....(Se escucha detrás del telón) IDIOTA, COMO CREES QUE PUEDES APARECER ROMPIENDO LA PARED HECHA CON PALILLOS Y ENGRUDO? ¿SABES CUANTO ME PASE MASTICANDO 300,000 CHICLES DE LOS MOTITA PARA SOSTENER EL TECHO QUE TIENES ENCIMA? (Mosco mira nerviosamente hacia arriba) ¿QUE NO SABES LO CARO QUE CUESTA TODO EL MATERIAL DE ESCENA?.....  
  
PÚBILCO DE FANFICTION: O.oU  
  
MOSCO: (Cara de perrito triste) ;o; pero tu dijiste que....  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: ....¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS PEQUEÑO DEMONIO, DE POR SÍ TUVE QUE PEDIRLE PRESTADO A MI SUEGRA SUS LUCES DE NAVIDAD PARA ILUMINAR ESTE ESCENARIO DE LA CHINGADA!  
  
PÚBILCO DE FANFICTION: O.OUUU  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: TODO AQUÍ ES RECICLADO, QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA? (Se empieza a escuchar una melodía triste de violín) somos pobres, no hay dinero, esta obra es lo último que nos queda, gasté mis ahorros para ir al preescolar con tal y ganaramos nuestro bolillo de cada mes...  
  
MOSCO: ToT BUAAHHHH  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: y eso no es todo, mosco, hay algo que debes saber antes de que sigas actuando en esta historia.....yo, yo, ....YO SOY TU PADRE!  
  
PÚBILCO DE FANFICTION: O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O -.-zzzz  
  
MOSCO: A chinga?  
  
BANDA: Cómo? O.o  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: Pues muy sencillo, en una noche de verano que yo andaba borracho y después la contratamos a ella y....  
  
MOSCO: ;.; eso significa que....?  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: Si hijo mío.  
  
PÚBILCO DE FANFICTION: (Entre susurros) Pobre, que mala suerte, ¡que noticia !...  
  
MOSCO: TENGO UN HERMANITO XDDDDD  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS, BANDA, PÚBILCO DE FANFICTION, SADAM HUSSEIN (No me pregunten, no se que hace ahí): ¬¬U.  
  
MOSCO: Con razón oigo esas extrañas voces en mi cabeza, ¡Soy radiopático! Genial.  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: Ni hablar.  
  
Y así termina otro capítulo de los Madrinos Mágicos. Ahora sabemos que Narrachin es el padre de Mosco.  
  
VOZ OMNIPOTENTE DEL MÁS ALLÁ (NARRADOR SUPLENTE) ¿Algún día Mosco se dará cuenta de no tiene un hermano y que realmente está solo en el universo? ¿Qué pasará ahora que Narrachin le ha confesado la verdad a su hijo? ¿Algún día se invertirá más de 17 pesos con 50 centavos en el escenario? ¿Qué hacía Sadam Hussein en la obra? ¿Cuánto es 22? Pika-chu! , ¿Salud?  
  
Todo esto y más se revelará en el próximo capítulo de.. ¡Los Madrinos Mágicos!  
  
MOSCO: Taraaaan!  
  
Fin. 


	3. Una niña llamada Kimmy

.Basado en una historia irreal.  
  
CAP III: UNA NIÑA LLAMADA KIMMY.  
  
(Escenografía hecha por niños de 2° de Zinder de una ciudad linda y decorosa)  
  
VOZ POTENTE DEL MÁS ALLÁ: .Era una mañana soleada en el maravilloso pueblo de Gueis Nota Loued, el sol brillaba, los pajarillos cantaban y los habitantes de la ciudad bailaban al son de la alegrí...........(Disco rallado).  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: .¡Oye, QUIÉN ERES TÚ?! Y QUÉ HACES CON MI MICRÓFONO MARAVILLOSO IMPORTADO DESDE GUATEMALA?!  
  
VOZ POTENTE DEL MÁS ALLÁ: .yo solo estaba....o.oU.  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: .NADA, LARGO DE AQUÍ.  
  
VOZ POTENTE DEL MÁS ALLÁ: .Pero.. ;o;.  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: .LARGÁTE!, PERRO MALO!.  
  
VOZ POTENTE DEL MÁS ALLÁ: (Chillido de perro) TOT guau guau!  
  
(De pronto entra la asistente del café, tiene unos pechos enormes y unas nalgas sobresalientes más sin embargo nunca se le ve la cara, se nota algo de crema de afeitar en su cara)  
  
SEÑORITA VELLO: .Señor Narrachin ¿qué sucede? escuche gritos de perro y vine corriendo.  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: .No se preocupe señorita vello, es este perro que no quiere obedecer, pero ya verá! (Toma a la voz potente del más allá por las patas y lo avienta por la ventana).  
  
SEÑORITA VELLO: .Pero señor!......  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: .qué?, no me diga que estamos en el 5° piso.  
  
SEÑORITA VELLO: . No señor, estamos en la planta baja.  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: Ah.  
  
SEÑORITA VELLO: .Pero estamos junto a las Cataratas del Niágara.  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: O.o  
  
SEÑORITA VELLO: .Primero sufrirá una eterna caída.  
  
(Se escucha a lo lejos un grito) VOZ POTENTE DEL MÁS ALLÁ: AHHHHHHH  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: O.o  
  
SEÑORITA VELLO: .Luego se encontrará con rocas que sobresalen a lo largo de la caída.  
  
(A lo lejos) VOZ POTENTE DEL MÁS ALLÁ: .UUUH, AHHHHH, IIII (más alaridos mientras choca con las rocas)  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: (Nervioso) .Y luego?.  
  
SEÑORITA VELLO: .Rocas.  
  
(Más alaridos por parte de la voz potente del más allá)  
  
SEÑORITA VELLO: .Y al último......  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: .No me diga, rocas.  
  
SEÑORITA VELLO: .No, gorilas en celo.  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: O.O  
  
(Más y más alaridos por parte de la voz potente del más allá mientras gorilas lo golpean y tratan de meterle algo, que no quiere)  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: (Cierra la ventana y está empapado de sudor, agarra una toalla y empieza a secarse) . Bueno, en fin, desde cuándo estamos en las cataratas del Niágara?.  
  
SEÑORITA VELLO: Desde el martes señor.  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: .¿Y por qué nadie me avisó?.  
  
SEÑORITA VELLO: .Por su aumento.  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: .Ah, si, seguramente me la pasé comprando coches de lujo y no lo recuerdo jeje .  
  
SEÑORITA VELLO: .No señor, su aumento de diarrea, se la paso cagando todo el día y noche, cuando lo encontramos, estaba durmiendo en posición de......  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: (Sudando la gota gorda) .Señorita, no diga más, veo que trasladaron el edificio correctamente, en fin, procedamos, ¿en qué estaba?.  
  
SEÑORITA VELLO: .Iba a narrar el capítulo 3 de la historia de los Madrinos Mágicos.  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: .Ah, si ya recuerdo......  
  
(Escenografía totalmente contraria a lo anterior) NARRACHIN GADERAS: .Era una mañana gris y solitaria, nublado y con lluvia, la estúpida gente estaba triste, la ciudad llena de smog y contaminación, los pájaros ladraban y los perros trinaban, prostitutas por todos lados....  
  
SEÑORITA VELLO: .Señor, esta es una historia para niños, no puede decir eso.  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: .¿Por qué no? Que me demande la editorial!  
  
SEÑORITA VELLO: .Señor, nosotros somos la editorial  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: .Vaya, que rápidos somos, bien en ese caso, comencemos con nuestra historia para niños (sarcasmo)  
  
En eso, aparece el sol frío y solo por la ventana de una habitación abarrotada de condones y anticonceptivos....  
  
SEÑORITA VELLO: .¬¬ Señor...  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: .Está bien! maldita pe$%&  
  
....abarrotada de peluches y osos rosas, y en una cama pequeña, estaba acurrucada Kimmy, una dulce niña de....  
  
(Fuera del set) ¿Cuántos años quedamos que tenía la niña?  
  
SEÑORITA VELLO: .Me parece que 11 señor  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: . ...una dulce niña de 11 años que esperaba plácidamente el fin de sus fantasías ero....es decir, de sus sueños, y al tocar el sol sus ojos despierta lentamente, con flojera  
  
KYMMY: Que lindo día. Bueno, es hora, voy a.....  
  
(Se va la luz del set y se corta la imagen)  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: .¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE?!  
  
SEÑORITA VELLO: .Señor, creo que excedimos nuestro tiempo de renta del set y me parece que no hemos pagado la luz.....  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: .¡PERO SI YO PERSONALMENTE ENTREGUÉ EL SOBRE A LA COMPAÑÍA DE LUZ!  
  
(De pronto entran Mosco y Banda riendo sin percatarse de la presencia de Narrachin)  
  
MOSCO: .XD ....y te acuerdas de la vez que hicimos que todos los empleados de la compañía de luz se confundieran y mezclaran todos los sobres?  
  
BANDA: .Si, eso fue diverti....O.O (se le queda viendo a Narrachin, que ahora tiene una forma de ira espectral sin que se le vea la cara, solo su boca con colmillos realmente enormes)  
  
MOSCO: .XD ¿y te acuerdas de cuando hicimos que el señor Narrachin se pusiera tanga y anduvo sin poder orinar todo el rodaje el otro día?  
  
(Sin cambiar su expresión, Narrachin sonríe)  
  
MOSCO: .Hola (GULP!) se- se- señor O.OU  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: .¬¬ creo que tenemos cuentas pendientes.....  
  
(Narrachin empieza a perseguir a Mosco por todo el set aventándole cosas como su portafolio y cajas llenas de toallas femeninas)  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: .¡TE CORTARÉ EL MIEMBRO A LA MITAD!  
  
SEÑORITA VELLO: . -.-U bueeeno, ya es el 3er día de rodaje y no llevamos nada, en fin, quiero agadecer a ashley por su review y espero nos deje más ya que he visto su trabajo y es excelente, así que gracias por todo, ah, y también a ti nekito linda, (sonrisa forzada por parte del autor) aquí te espero  
  
Fin 


	4. Una niña llamada Kimmy 2a parte

.Basado en una historia irreal  
  
NARRADOR SUPLENTE DEL NARRADOR SUPLENTE: .....Ya está grabando? .....ya? ......ejem......Buenas tardes, y bienvenidos a otro capítulo de los Madrinos Mágicos, tengo la suerte de contar con la presencia de Ash Ketchum del pueblo Dulce de Jalea.  
  
ASH KETCHUM DEL PUEBLO JALEA: . ¬¬ es paleta no dulce de jalea.  
  
NARRADOR SUPLENTE DEL NARRADOR SUPLENTE: .Lo siento Ash. Bueno, en este capítulo de los Madrinos Mágicos veremos acción, veremos aventura, veremos amor, ¿Qué más veremos Ash?  
  
ASH KETCHUM DEL PUEBLO PALETA: .XD¡vamos Pikachu!  
  
NARRADOR SUPLENTE DEL NARRADOR SUPLENTE: (Gota gorda) . ¬o¬U bueno, está bien prosigamos.  
  
Era una mañana soleada en la ventana de la habitación de la casa de la avenida de la colonia de la ciudad de Gueis Nota Loued, y una niña pequeña de 10 años se disponía a levantarse  
  
KYMMY: (Bosteza) .;O; bueno, ya es hora, hoy es.....MIÉRCOLES O.O  
  
NARRADOR SUPLENTE DEL NARRADOR SUPLENTE: .Lo que Uds. Desconocen es que cada miércoles de luna llena, su profesor de psicología aplicada a los animales y seres de otro planeta se convierte en......un maricón hippie que les pone un exámen sorpresa, qué opinas de esto Ash?  
  
ASH KETCHUM DEL PUEBLO PALETA: .XD ¡vamos Pikachu!  
  
NARRADOR SUPLENTE DEL NARRADOR SUPLENTE: . ¬¬ en fin prosigamos  
  
KYMMY: Oh no, hoy es miércoles, eso significa que, si, si , SIIIIIIII................hoy empieza mi periodo. Y además, HOY TOCA EXÁMEN.  
  
EFECTOS ESPECIALES POR PARTE DEL AUTOR: ¡Chan chaaaaaaan!  
  
KYMMY: (Jadeando)Está bien, tranquila, tranquilita por que se te sube el azúcar, bien, pensemos, de que toca hoy?, ah sí, psicología aplicada a los animales y seres de otros planetas, muy bien, (voltea a ver al reloj que tiene encima de una caja de cigarros) son las 7:30, el autobús llega en 5 minutos, ;o;, ya no tengo tiempo para bailar el streeptease enfrente de mi Web Cam para mi amigo allá en Chile, piensa, piensa, lo tengo, voy a poner la web cam enfrente del baño para que vea como me baño desnuda XDDDD eso sí es divertido.  
  
NARRADOR SUPLENTE DEL NARRADOR SUPLENTE: . Pero de pronto rápidamente rápidamente, aparecen dos seres extraños, uno con cabello verde, o almenos eso parece, ya que tiene en su cabeza la colección más grande y colorida de chicles australianos; mientras que el otro ser mágico tiene el cabello rosado  
  
MOSCO: .¡XD YO SOY MOSCO!  
  
BANDA: .¡XD Y YO SOY BANDA!  
  
MOSCO Y BANDA: .¡XD Y SOMOS TUS MADRINOS MÁGICOS!  
  
(Kimmy se queda estupefacta)  
  
KYMMY: ¡Geniaal! (Toma un frasco con hoyos en la tapa y embotella a sus madrinos) Ahora tengo mi proyecto de clase! Estas cosas pueden ser extraterrestres.  
  
(Banda desaparece de su prisión mágicamente mientras Mosco estúpidamente intenta atravesar uno de los hoyos de la tapa)  
  
BANDA: .No niña, creo que has cometido un error, tu nombre es Kimmy cierto?  
  
KYMMY: Si  
  
BANDA: .Lo que sucede linda, es que nosotros somos tus madrinos mágicos, y estamos aquí para cumplirte lo que sea!  
  
NARRADOR SUPLENTE DEL NARRADOR SUPLENTE: . Cosmo al fin usa su cabeza y utiliza su varita para salir, no, no desaparece, si no que se convierte en una lombriz, y atraviesa la tapa. Impresionantemente tonto no Ash?  
  
ASH KETCUM DE PUEBLO PALETA: XD VAMOS PIKACHU!  
  
NARRADOR SUPLENTE DEL NARRADOR SUPLENTE: QUE NO SABES DECIR OTRA COSA?!  
  
ASH KETCUM DE PUEBLO PALETA: o.o? mmmmm.....XD PIKACHU, IMPACTRUENO!  
  
NARRADOR SUPLENTE DEL NARRADOR SUPLENTE: -.-U  
  
KYMMY: Lo que sea eh?....¿Pueden agrandarme más los senos?  
  
BANDA: .Esteeee.  
  
KYMMY: ¡SOLO HAZLO!  
  
BANDA: .Está bien!  
  
(Banda levanta su varita y brilla, lo que hace que a Kimmy le pide dándole unos senos enormes y desproporcionados)  
  
KYMMY: Genial! Ahora los de 6° año ya no se burlarán de mí.  
  
(Mosco toma felizmente un chicle de su cabeza y comienza a masticarlo)  
  
KYMMY: ¿Qué haces?.  
  
MOSCO: .Masco chicle, ¿gustas?  
  
BANDA: -.-U  
  
KYMMY: ¿Tienes hiervabuena?  
  
BANDA: O.oU  
  
MOSCO: .No, pero tengo de menta XD.  
  
KYMMY: Está bien.  
  
(Goterón por parte de Banda)  
  
MOSCO: .Oye, ¿por qué está tu web-cam en la bañera?  
  
KYMMY: Trabajo.  
  
BANDA: .¿Pero qué nunca habías escuchado del tostador en la bañera?  
  
(Mágicamente aparece una tina y un tostador al lado de Mosco)  
  
MOSCO: .XD yo no (Se mete con todo y tostador y se electrocuta) AAAAAHHHHHHH  
  
BANDA: .¡Oye, tengo una idea, por que no pides una web-cam impermeable.  
  
KYMMY: Bueno, XD DESEO UNA WEB-CAM IMPERMEABLE!  
  
(Mosco y Banda levantan sus varitas y aparece mágicamente un plástico sobre la cámara de Kimmy)  
  
KYMMY: ¿Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer?  
  
MOSCO: .Claro que no, una vez deletree mi nombre sin que Banda me pegara XD.  
  
BANDA: Hay algo que no sabes todavía, hay ciertas reglas que debemos obedecer.  
  
KYMMY: ¿Cómo cuáles?.  
  
(Mágicamente aparece un libro con una cruz volteada en su portada con el nombre ''Reglas'')  
  
BANDA: Bueno, aquí dice que la primera regla es.....  
  
MOSCO: .XDDDD MENARQUIA!!!  
  
.........................................  
  
BANDA: Cielo, hoy no habrá hotel.  
  
MOSCO: .;o; pero, pero, ¿por qué noooo?  
  
BANDA: Por tu comportamiento.  
  
MOSCO: .TOT AAAAHHH, porfis, porfis.  
  
BANDA: Solo si prometes pensar.  
  
MOSCO: .Está bien, lo intentaré....mmmm....Albóndigas!!  
  
(Manotazo en la cara por parte de Banda)  
  
BANDA: En fin, la primera regla dice que no podemos irnos de tu lado hasta que digas ''soy infeliz y ya no necesito a mis madrinos mágicos''.  
  
KYMMY: Está bien, soy infeliz y ya no necesito a mis madrinos mágicos.  
  
BANDA: Muy bien, vámonos Mosco.  
  
MOSCO: .XD Hasta luego Kimmy.  
  
NARRADOR SUPLENTE DEL NARRADOR SUPLENTE: y Así terminan las aventuras de los Madri...  
  
(Ya se van yendo pero de pronto entra el Narrador Suplente ''Voz Misteriosa del más allá'' en silla de ruedas rodeado de vendas, junto con el Sr. Narrachin, empujándolo)  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: AAAAALLLLTOOOOOOO!!!!! QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?  
  
BANDA: Nada señor, ya nos ibamos.  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: ¿Cómo que ya se iban?.  
  
BANDA: Si, señor, ella dijo que no nos necesitaba.  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: Pero apenas es el 4° día de rodaje.  
  
NARRADOR SUPLENTE DEL NARRADOR SUPLENTE: Señor, si me permite, yo la escuche decir eso, y sin Madrinos, no hay serie.  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: Hagamos algo imbéciles, hagamos de cuenta que Kimmy no dijo nada y después haremos lo siguiente.....un momento quien es él?  
  
NARRADOR SUPLENTE DEL NARRADOR SUPLENTE: es mi compañero, Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta  
  
ASH KETCUM DE PUEBLO PALETA: (aparece vestido de porrista con pompones) PIKACHU, PIKACHU!  
  
(De pronto se va la luz)  
  
NARRACHIN GADERAS: Nooo, no otra vez!, (voltea a ver fríamente a Mosco) ya arreglaremos cuentas.....  
  
MOSCO: .O.O (GULP!)  
  
NARRADOR SUPLENTE DEL NARRADOR SUPLENTE: En fin.... ¿Cómo le hará el narrador Narrachin para arreglárselas con los actores? ¿Algún día la estupidez de Mosco será perdonada y el recibo de luz llegará a la compañía? ¿Cuántas puntadas le dieron al Narrador suplente? ¿Ash dejará de practicar Zoofilia con Pikahu? ¿Cómo es posible que una niña de 11 años tenga periodo? ¿Mosco tendrá chicle de Mora Azul? ¿Si se suponía que el exámen era sorpresa, ¿cómo sabía Kimmy que habría exámen?....¿puede ver el futuro? ¿o sólo fue un error del guión? ¿Alguien que no sea Ashley Ketchum o Neko nos dejará un review algún día?  
  
Todas las respuestas serán reveladas en el impactante capítulo 5 de los Madrinos Mágicos!  
  
la cruz volteada da referencia al anticristo, un ser con la misión de acabar con el mundo y....bueno ya saben lo demás.  
  
Fin. 


	5. Lenguaje

.Basado en una historia irreal.

**NARRACHIN GADERAS:** ­­Buen día público de , y bienvenidos sean al impactante capítulo no. 5 de Los Madrinos Mágicos, y gracias a las pinches insistencias de mi compañero el narrador suplente del narrador suplente, cada capítulo tendremos a un personaje conocido de la comunidad popular, en está ocasión contamos con el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América George W. Bush, cómo estamos George?

**EL PRESIDENTE DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMÉRICA, GEORGE W. BUSH:** Ehhhh sorrry, me no speak spañol. (_Traducción: eehhhh, lo siento, yo no hablar español)_

**NARRACHIN GADERAS:** ­­¿Qué?, hable bien! (le da un zape en la cabeza)

**EL PRESIDENTE DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMÉRICA, GEORGE W. BUSH: **Heyyyy, what's you fucking matter? _(Traducción: hey, cual es tu problema?)_

**NARRACHIN GADERAS:** ­­Este, producción, necesitamos ayuda aquí....

**PRODUCCIÓN:** .No hay problema, te enviaremos un traductor.

(Sale de la nada un personaje conocido como frijolito, es más bien como un nene vestido de mazorca verde, para mayores informes, favor de sintonizar Mucha Lucha por Cartoon Network)

**FRIJOLITO:** .o frijolito!

**NARRACHIN GADERAS:** ­­Muy bien pequeño, que dijo el señor presidente?

**FRIJOLITO:** .o frijolito!

**NARRACHIN GADERAS:** ­­-.-U mmmm...producción este pequeño disfrazado de legumbre no sirve.

**PRODUCCIÓN: **No te preocupes, enviaremos otro.

**NARRACHIN GADERAS:** ­­Y que hago con este?

**PRODUCCIÓN:** no lo sé......Extermínalo!

**NARRACHIN GADERAS:** ­­Hasta la vista, baby.

(Le da una patada que lo saca volando del set)

**FRIJOLITO:** .ToT fijolitoooooooooo!

(Y entra esta vez otro traductor en este caso entra la señorita vello)

**SEÑORITA VELLO:** Buenas tardes señor Gaderas, Sr. Bush (los saluda gentilmente).

**NARRACHIN GADERAS:** ­­(En voz baja) Pelinda! nena, mi esposa te va a ver! (Carraspea, y sube el volumen de la voz) es decir....señorita Vello que hace Ud. aquí?

**SEÑORITA VELLO:** Soy su traductor señor.

**NARRACHIN GADERAS:** ­­Ah sí?

**SEÑORITA VELLO:** Si señor, soy fluida en más de 700 lenguas y 400 dialectos.

**NARRACHIN GADERAS:** ­­Ja! Y yo que me creía importante por poder hablar con los perros....verdad Lassie? Guau guau.

**SEÑORITA VELLO:** Señor, le debo de aclarar que nadie es capaz de hablar con los perros. Y le pediré de favor que quite sus manos de mi cabello.

**NARRACHIN GADERAS:** ­­ qué bueno que no sé hablar con melones EJEM EJEM!...bueno...volviendo al tema....cómo le va señor Bush?

**SEÑORITA VELLO: **How you're doing buddy?

**EL PRESIDENTE DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMÉRICA, GEORGE W. BUSH:** -.good, I think, this fucking show is....is disgusting...... _(Traducción: bien, creo, este show de segunda es repugnante)_

**SEÑORITA VELLO:** (..U)Dice que bien, gracias....

**NARRACHIN GADERAS:** ­­¡Qué bueno que se la esté pasando bien!....mmmmm....cuál es el motivo de su visita?

**SEÑORITA VELLO:** Ud. lo invitó señor

**NARRACHIN GADERAS:** ­­NO ME CONTESTE SEÑORITA BELLO! (Saca una pistola de 9 mm y apunta a la señorita bello, todo el set se alborota y se agacha gritando)

**SEÑORITA VELLO:** ¡¿Qué está haciendo señor?!

**NARRACHIN GADERAS:** (Con una mirada fija) Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo....(de repente apunta a su brazo)

**SEÑORITA VELLO:** NO SEÑOR! NO LO HAGA!

(Una última mirada en lágrimas es dirigida a la señorita bello por parte del director enloquecido...y de pronto.....

pssssss.....

(Una cara de alivio aparece sobre Narrachin)

**NARRACHIN: **Gracias a Dios....hacía años que no me inyectaba insulina.

**TODOS: **(Se caen pegándose un chichón en la cabeza)

AAAAHHHH!!!

**EL PRESIDENTE DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMÉRICA, GEORGE W. BUSH: **I'm out of this! (Comienza a levantarse)

**NARRACHIN GADERAS:** (Tomándolo por una pierna, tumbado) por favor no se vaya! Haré lo que sea, ¡lo que sea!

**EL PRESIDENTE DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMÉRICA, GEORGE W. BUSH:** .Drop me stupid sissy director of a stupid and sissy tv program! You have done enough! (Se suelta, sale del set, y se va en un super-propulsor Intellimatic _Hecho en China_

[Aclaración por parte del autor: cada vez hay más cosas hechas en China! (se escucha una música de terror similar a la de tiburón) MENDIGOS CHINOS! QUE CHINGU&% A SU PUT MADR$]

**SEÑORITA VELLO:** Y así termina otro emocionante día en el proceso de filmación de ''Los Madrinos Mágicos''

(Sale Mosco vestido de charro con una cornetilla y una bandera mexicana)

**MOSCO:** TARAAAAN!!! VIVA MÉXICO!

............................... ..U

**SEÑORITA VELLO:** Mosco, eso ya no da gracia.

**MOSCO:** ¡Claro que sí! El público me adora...¿verdad?

**PÚBLICO DE FANFICTION:** CLARO QUE NO!

(Ojitos de perrito triste y música de violín para Cosmo....se marcha con la cabeza y con el orgullo por el suelo)

**SEÑORITA VELLO:** Pobre.....en fin! .......¿se han dado cuenta de que no hemos visto nada sobre Mosco y Banda? ¡que locura!

Fin.


End file.
